1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desk structures and more particularly pertains to an adjustable computer desk for adjustably supporting a computer keyboard and monitor at desired heights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of desk structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, desk structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art desk structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,204; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,240; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422; U.S. Pat. No. Design 327,780; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 284,147.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an adjustable computer desk for adjustably supporting a computer keyboard and monitor at desired heights which includes a desk having a monitor platform and a keyboard platform supported within apertures extending through an upper surface of the desk, and platform height adjustment assemblies mounted to the platforms for adjustably positioning the platforms relative to the upper surface of the desk.
In these respects, the adjustable computer desk according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjustably supporting a computer keyboard and monitor at desired heights.